Cyber Pea (PvZ: GW2)
Cyber Pea is a Super-Rare variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, first appearing in The Clock of Destiny DLC. His primary weapon is the Laser Cannon, firing a laser and can hit up to 3 enemies at once. This, however, makes him unable to deal critical damage, and has less ammo. Descriptions Stickerbook description A pea inhabitant from the year of 2356, this pea was sent to the past in order to protect the future of Suburbia. In-game description The Cyber Pea's Laser Cannon doesn't just hit one zombie, but up to 3 at a time! Primary weapon The Cyber Pea's primary weapon is the Laser Cannon. Each shot blasts a red and blue laser, dealing 27-30 damage, and can hit up to 3 enemies at once. However, he is unable to deal critical damage, and only has 5 ammo. Abilities Chili Bean Bomb Launches a Chili Bean Bomb, which explodes after a short amount of time and deals 175 damage. It attracts all nearby Spawnable Zombies, making it a way to vanquish lots of zombies quickly. Has a 45-second recharge. Pea Gatling With Pea Gatling, the Cyber Pea roots into the ground, has 100 ammo to fire continuously against the zombies. Has a 45-second recharge. Hyper Hyper enables the Cyber Pea to accelerate and jump higher. This can help with both defense and offense. Has a 25-second recharge. Sombrero Bean Bomb An alternate ability of Chili Bean Bomb, Sombrero Bean Bomb launches a Chili Bean Bomb wearing a sombrero that has a longer fuse than the normal Chili Bean Bomb, but in return, gives off 250 damage and a bigger explosion radius. Has a 30-second recharge. Retro Gatling An alternate ability of Pea Gatling. With the Retro Gatling, the Cyber Pea roots itself into a special form of Pea Gatling. It has only 50 ammo and shoots slower but each ammo is stronger. Has a 30-second recharge. Super Pea Jump Super Pea Jump allows the Cyber Pea to jump higher but does not get a speed boost. Has a 25-second recharge. Dark Bean Bomb Another alternate ability for the Chili Bean Bomb. Although it deals weaker damage, dealing only 80 damage, up to 2 can be used, and will detonate faster, within 2 seconds. Has a 35-second recharge. Manual Bean Bomb Yet another alternate ability for the Chili Bean Bomb. It deals the same damage as a regular one, and can be detonated instantly at anytime by hitting the same button used to activate the ability. However, the bean is not thrown as far as a regular one would. Has a 40-second recharge. Lite Gatling Another alternate ability for the Pea Gatling. With this, it roots itself to the ground and wears a lighter green helmet. It allows the Cyber Pea to fire twice as fast, and have 200 ammo, but deal half damage, and has less damage resistance. Has a 30-second recharge. Sprint Another alternate ability for the Hyper. It allows the Cyber Pea to run faster than the Hyper, but will not have jump boost. Has a 25-second recharge. Strategies With TBA Against TBA Trivia * This is currently the only Peashooter variant who can't deal critical damage.